Dreamgirl
by Dominican Kitsune
Summary: After seven years of being dead, Goku returns to the land of the living hoping to return to where he left off with his family. One problem; Chichi does not want to be near him anymore. Heartbroken, Goku leaves. Full summary inside. Rating may change.


Dream girl

Summary: After seven years of being dead, Goku returns to the land of the living hoping to return to where he left off with his family. There is just one problem; Chichi does not want to be near him anymore. Heartbroken, Goku leaves. Can Goku pick up the pieces of his broken heart and move on and maybe find someone new to love? Or will Chichi want him back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z!

Chapter one: From the dead

"Hey you guys!" A voice says out of the sky.

"Goku? Is that you buddy?" A short man asks while looking at the sky.

"Yup!" Goku replies happily.

"Goku! It's good to hear from you!" Someone else says.

"Thanks Yamcha!" Goku says to him.

"Does this mean that you are coming back?" another voice asks, almost hesitantly.

"Yes, yes it does Gohan. It is good to hear your voice again my son."

Gohan smiles "it's good to hear your voice too dad."

"Kakarot!"

"Hey Ve-"

"There is going to be a tournament being held soon. I demand that you sign up and that we fight and settle who is the strongest once and for all!" Vegeta says.

"No time for pleasantries as usual? Huh Vegeta?" Goku says to Vegeta.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snaps while Goku laughs, the other Z-fighters soon joining him. "You had better sign up!" Vegeta says while walking away from the group.

"Don't worry Goku, we will have the dragon balls in no time!" another voice says.

"Thanks Tien!" Goku says.

While the Z-fighters spoke with Goku, two small fighters looked at each other in excitement. "You hear that Goten! We are gonna get to see your dad!"

"Oh man! I can't wait! This is soo cool Trunks!"

"Come on! Let's go to my house and get the dragon radar!" Trunks yells while begging to run to the edge of the lookout.

"W-wait for me!! Trunks!!" Goten say while getting up from his hiding place, and running after Trunks.

* * *

Two sets of feet touch down on the Capsule corporation front yard before racing to the front door, knocking it off of its hinges in the process. They run past a smiling blonde haired woman.

"Hey Grandma!"

"Hi Trunks' grandma!"

"Hello boys! If you like, I have fresh baked cookies in the kitchen!" She calls as the speed past her.

"Maybe later grandma! Me and Goten gotta do something first." Trunks called out to his grandmother and continued running with Goten whining about not even being able to get one cookie. They soon get to the front door of Bulma's lab. They each go to the opposite sides of the room, checking every nook and cranny looking for the radar. "Dang it! I can't find the stupid thing!"

"I found it!" Goten says running to Trunks waving his hand that held the radar.

"Awesome! Let's go!" They both exit the room sprinting down the hallways once again, and soon they run outside, to start their adventure, but…

Someone grabs both of the boys by the collars of their shirts. "You guys are way too predictable." A voice says. Goten and Trunks look up to see their captor, Gohan smiling at them.

"I'll take that." Another voice says as she grabs the dragonball radar from Goten's hand.

"Mom!" Goten cried as he watched his mother give the radar to Bulma. "Mom!" he tried again and he got her attention. "Can me and Trunks please help find the dragonballs? We promise that we won't cause trouble! Please!"

"Yeah! I promise!" Trunks added. "Can we go? Please?" Bulma stared at her son for a moment, before closing her eyes. She opens her eyes she nods. Trunks squirms his way from Gohan's grip to jump around excited while Goten looks at his mother with pleading eyes. Chichi stares at her youngest son for a moment to close her eyes listening to her son starting to cry. When she opens her eyes a strange glint appeared in her eyes disappears as soon as it comes.

"You can go" she says as she walks to the front door of the Capsule corp. "Bulma, do you mind if I stay here instead?"

"Of course not! Come on you guys! Get into the jet car or be left behind." Bulma says. Trunks and Goten follow Bulma into the jet car.

Gohan lingers behind as he watches his mother walk into the capsule corporation. _What was that about?_ Gohan thinks as he walks to the jet car.

* * *

"Okay! We've got the Dragon radar! So lets start the dragonball hunt!" Krillin says pumping his fist in the air as everyone cheers in agreement . Bulma turns on the dragon radar, clicks on the button on top of the device homing in on the first dragonball.

"Hmm, the first dragon ball isn't too far away from here actually." She says pointing to the North. "About a few kilometers in that direction." The Z-fighters power up and fly in the direction Bulma indicated. It continues like this until they get to they get to the final Dragonball. "All we need is the four star ball!" Bulma says excited. She walks forward trying to pinpoint the location of the four star ball. She stops in front a nest and spots an orange glimmer at the other end. "Hey Gohan! Come here!" She waves him over.

"Yeah?" He asks her.

"The dragon ball is over there, go get it." Bulma responds smiling. Gohan shakes his head at her antics and walks toward the four star ball. While waiting for Gohan to get the ball, she hears growling. She turns toward the growling with a sinking feeling in her gut. "G-go-Gohan" she says quietly.

"Got it!" Gohan says as he waves the ball in the air. He blinks in surprise when he sees Bulma run behind him. He looks around and notices the large T-rex looking at them with a hungry look in his eyes. He blinks his eyes in confusion a couple of times as he looks at the ferocious predator. He then looks at its tail. _It looks like it was cut off._ His eyes widen in realization when he recognizes the t-rex and he smiles. "I remember you!!" The t-rex stops his growling for a moment to stare at Gohan in confusion. "Oh come on!! It's me! Don't cha remember me? When I was little you tried to eat me a couple of times! But after a while I started coming after you." Gohan says as he points to its tail. The once ferocious creature remembers him and starts to whimper, but soon goes to confusion of… being lifted in the air?

"You knew my brother when he was little?! Oh man! You're old!" A young voice says. The t-rex looks under him as best he can and sees a young black haired boy underneath him, smiling. The t-rex whimpers even more.

"You're such a scaredy-cat!" another voice says. The t-rex looks around for the source of the voice and sees in front of him another young boy sitting in the air, Indian-style and crossing his arms. "I thought you were supposed to be the scariest?! You're just an oversized lizard!"

"Goten! Put him down already!" Gohan calls.

"Aww!!" the younger brothers says, but complies anyways.

* * *

A group of people watch as seven identical spheres glow. Bulma steps before the group a few feet away from the dragonballs. "Arise! Shenron!" She says in her loudest voice. The sky grows darker with each passing moment, soon lightning is seen flashing across the dark skies. Finally, a bright light shots from within the dragonballs climbing higher and higher into the skies slowly forming a serpentine dragon as it went.

Soon it is completely formed "who awakens me from my slumber?"

"I did!" Bulma answers. The dragon looks at her with impassive, glowing red eyes.

"What is it that you want?"

"I wish that Son Goku to be revieved and brought here to the lookout. That is all."

"It shall be done!" Shenron says before his eyes glow bright red and soon Goku is standing in front of him. "You wish is granted, if that is all I shall be going now." He stares at Goku briefly before breaking apart to the seven dragon balls once more and spreading them across the earth.

Goku watches as the dragon balls fly across the earth before turning to the group before him. "Hi guys! Long time no see!!!"

* * *

A/n: This is the rewrite of chapter number one,so what do you think? Good? Bad? Still too short? This was harder to write than I thought I hope you like this more. If you spot any errors that I missed, your more than welcome to point them out to me! I love constructive criticism and your reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
